


Caffeine

by Yulaty



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluffy, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: #ฟิคคาเฟอีน#yulatyfic





	1. Chapter 1

ร้านกาแฟมีชื่อเสียงบนหัวมุมถนนแห่งหนึ่ง

เมื่อเดินเข้าไปก็พบว่าในนั้นยังคงอบอวลไปด้วยกลิ่นกรุ่นของเมล็ดกาแฟคั่ว หอมเย้ายวนชวนให้เคลิ้มไปเหมือนอย่างเคย ชายร่างสูงเดินไปหาโต๊ะว่างบริเวณมุมของร้านที่ไม่ค่อยมีคนนั่ง ที่ซึ่งเป็นที่ประจำของเขา วางกระเป๋าหนังสือจับจองเอาไว้และเดินไปสั่งกาแฟ

 

"อเมริกาโน่ร้อน 1 แก้วครับ"

"อเมริกาโน่ 1 รายการนะครับ ทานที่นี่? รับขนมทานเพิ่มไหมครับ บราวนี่อร่อยนะ"

"อ่า...ครับ"  
สตีฟพยักหน้าอย่างเหนื่อย ๆ แล้วยื่นบัตรไปให้พนักงานแคชเชียร์ที่ยิ้มหวานทั้งที่สายตายังคงจับจ้องอยู่ที่จอสี่เหลี่ยม นิ้วเรียวกดจิ้มบนจอนั่นสักพักก่อนจะยื่นบัตรมาคืนเขาแล้วหยิบเมจิคขึ้นมาขีดเขียนบนแก้วแล้วยื่นแก้วใบนั้นให้พนักงานอีกคน

"รอรับได้ที่ด้านขวาเลยครับ หรือจะให้ไปเสิร์ฟที่โต๊ะดี?"

นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าใต้กรอบแว่นโตขึ้นเล็กน้อยด้วยความประหลาดใจเมื่อได้ยินเช่นนั้น คงจะแซวเล่นล่ะมั้ง... ขณะที่กำลังค่อย ๆ จมไปในห้วงความคิดนั้น เขาก็ถูกปลุกขึ้นมาด้วยกลิ่นของกาแฟและบราวนี่ที่เข้ากันได้ดีจนน่าประหลาดใจ

สตีฟยกถาดมาวางบนโต๊ะที่จองไว้ก่อนจะเริ่มลงมือหยิบหนังสือและสมุดเล็คเชอร์ของเขาออกมาพร้อมกับดินสอและปากกาไฮไลท์อย่างละแท่ง เขาถอนหายใจมองหนังสือประวัติศาสตร์ศิลปะกรีกโรมันเล่มหนาด้วยความรู้สึกท้อนิด ๆ ก่อนจะเอื้อมมือหยิบกาแฟขึ้นมาดื่ม ให้คาเฟอีนช่วยกระตุ้นร่างกายสักหน่อยคงดี... พลันสายตาก็เหลือบไปเห็นตัวอักษรเรียงกันเป็นพรืด ยาวเกินกว่าจะเป็นแค่การเขียนออเดอร์

Secret Note ↓ อะไรเนี่ย  
พอเลื่อนกระดาษลงก็เจอข้อความ

[ นักศึกษาสินะ? ขอโทษถ้าผมเดาผิด อ่านหนังสือ/ทำงานตามสบายเลยนะครับ ร้านปิดสี่ทุ่ม :D ]

รู้อยู่หรอกน่าว่าร้านปิดสี่ทุ่ม... แต่ใครมันจะอยู่นานขนาดนั้น นี่มันเพิ่งจะหนึ่งทุ่มกว่า ๆ การบ้านเขาก็ไม่เยอะขนาดนั้นสักหน่อย... คิดว่านะ... แค่ย่อความไม่กี่บทแล้วก็จะกลับไปพิมพ์ที่บ้านอีกที... ไม่นานขนาดนั้นหรอก

เดี๋ยวนี้ร้านเซอร์วิสน่ารักดีแฮะ

หนุ่มผมทองอมยิ้มโดยไม่รู้ตัวและเลื่อนกระดาษขึ้นปิดข้อความอย่างเดิม ดันแว่นให้เข้าที่ก่อนจะเปิดหนังสือ เริ่มต้นการย่อความ แล้วเขียนลงในเล็คเชอร์เป็นสำนวนของตัวเอง

 

"ยังไม่แตะบราวนี่เลยเหรอ" เสียงเรียบดังขึ้นใกล้ ๆ อีกฝ่ายเอ่ยถามโดยมีน้ำเสียงตำหนิปนอยู่หน่อย ๆ ดึงความสนใจของสตีฟจากหนังสือได้ในทันที เมื่อเงยหน้าขึ้นมาก็พบกับพนักงานที่เขาจำได้ว่าเป็นแคชเชียร์

"ขอนั่งด้วยได้ไหมครับ"

"เอ่อ... ครับ"

"นั่นเป็นคำตอบของคำถามแรกหรือคำถามที่สองล่ะ?"

"ทั้งสองเลยครับ"

"เข้าใจตอบดีนะ"

"อ่า..."

"ผมมาเตือนว่าอีกสิบห้านาทีร้านจะปิดแล้ว"

 

เดี๋ยวนะ? นี่เขาทำงานลืมเวลาขนาดนี้เลยเหรอ?  
พอมองไปรอบ ๆ ร้านก็พบว่าแทบจะไม่มีคนเลย... พูดตามที่ตาเห็นจริงคือไม่มีใครเลยล่ะ

 

"งั้น ผมคงต้องกลับแล้ว" สตีฟพูดในขณะที่เริ่มเก็บของเข้ากระเป๋า

"แล้วเค้กบราวนี่ที่น่าสงสารของผมล่ะ"

"อ่า..." นั่นสิ จะทำยังไงดี ลืมไปเลยว่าสั่งมาด้วย

"เดี๋ยวผมเอาไปอุ่นให้อีกรอบแล้วกัน"

"เฮ้! ทำอย่างนั้น....."

"ไม่มีใครว่าหรอกน่า เหลือผมคนเดียวเนี่ย" ว่าแล้วก็หัวเราะ "ไม่สิ ผมกับคุณ"

ขยิบตาให้แล้วก็ถือจานเดินไปเสียเฉย ๆ ปล่อยให้เขานั่งงงเป็นไก่ตาแตก ทำอะไรไม่ถูก ไม่รู้จะรู้สึกยังไงดี ทั้งข้อความบนแก้ว ทั้งที่เดินมานั่งด้วย แปลกดี เดี๋ยวนี้การบริการลูกค้าพัฒนามาขนาดนี้แล้วเหรอ

 

"มาแล้วครับ ทานให้อร่อย"

อีกฝ่ายยื่นถุงกระดาษใส่บราวนี้อุ่น ๆ มาให้เขาพร้อมกับรอยยิ้มอีกครั้ง ไม่ใช่ยิ้มการค้า เขารู้สึกว่ามันดูมีอะไรมากกว่านั้น... แต่คิดไปก็เสียเวลาเปล่า

"ขอบคุณครับ"

"ไม่ได้จะไล่หรอกนะครับ แต่รบกวนออกไปก่อนเลยดีไหมครับ ผมยังต้องเก็บโต๊ะอยู่"

"อ้ะ... ขอโทษแล้วก็ขอบคุณครับ"

"ไม่เป็นไรครับ มันเป็นงาน"

"ที่เขียนบนแก้วนั่นก็เป็นงานหรือเปล่าครับ"

"ก็ไม่รู้สิ"

ยักคิ้วเหมือนจะกวนแล้วก็จัดการปัดกวาด เก็บโต๊ะที่เขาเพิ่งลุกออกมา

 

ที่จริง...เขาจะกลับบ้านเลยก็ได้ แต่มันคาใจเรื่องข้อความบนแก้วนี่นา เขาเลยยังยืนมองพนักงานคนนั้นเดินวนไปวนมาในร้านอยู่

ก็ดูดีนะ  
ไอ้ที่พูดกันว่าพนักงานสตาร์บัคส์มักจะหน้าตาดีดูท่าว่าจะจริง อย่างคนที่เขากำลังมองนี่เป็นนายแบบได้เลยนะ ถึงจะเตี้ยกว่าเขานิดหน่อยก็เถอะ

สำเนียงการพูดก็เรียบ ๆ ดี สีตาอ่อน ๆ ... เฮ้ สังเกตขนาดนั้นเลยเหรอสตีฟ โรเจอร์

หลังจากที่ตระหนักได้ว่าเขาเผลอจำรายละเอียดของอีกฝ่ายไปเกินสมควรแล้วก็รู้สึกแปลก ๆ จนต้องหยิบเค้กขึ้นมากินแก้เขิน ไม่... ไม่ใช่เขินสิ

กัด ๆ ไปสักพักก็เห็นข้อความอีกแล้ว

[ ยินดีที่ได้รู้จัก คุณสตีฟ :D ]

คำถามข้อที่หนึ่ง รู้ชื่อได้ยังไง  
คำถามข้อที่สอง ทำไมถึงเขียนเป็นข้อความ ทั้งที่เมื่อกี๊ก็พูดคุยกันอยู่

 

นั่น ตัวต้นเหตุเดินออกมาแล้ว  
พอดวงตากลม ๆ คู่นั้นมองเห็นเขาก็ฉายแววตระหนกขึ้นแว่บนึงแล้วก็หายไปอย่างรวดเร็ว

 

"อ้าว..."

"คุณรู้จักชื่อผมได้ยังไง"

"บัตรสมาชิก"

"แล้วทำไมคุณต้องเขียนมาให้ผม?"

อีกฝ่ายเงียบไปเหมือนจะใช้ความคิด

"ก็ ไม่มีเวลาพอจะพูดนี่ครับ"

"แต่บนถุงนี่" สตีฟยกหลักฐานขึ้นมา "คุณพูดกับผมก็ได้นี่"

"ก็ว่าจะแกล้งเซอร์ไพรซ์สักหน่อย"

"ก็เลยไล่ผมกลับก่อน?"

"ผมว่าผมพูดแล้วนะว่าไม่ได้ไล่"

".........."

"รีบกลับดีไหมคุณสตีฟ ดูท่างานจะเยอะนะ"

"ไม่แฟร์เลยนะ คุณรู้ชื่อผมแต่ผมไม่รู้ชื่อคุณ"

"ผมไม่บอกหรอก เพราะคุณไม่ถาม"

อีกฝ่ายทำท่าทางกวนแบบที่อยากจะหยิบหนังสือในกระเป๋าออกมาฟาดให้รู้แล้วรู้รอด ถ้าไม่ติดว่ามีข้อหาทำร้ายร่างกาย แน่นอนที่สุดว่าเขาจะไม่เสียค่าปรับกับเรื่องโง่ ๆ นี้แน่ เพราะงั้นเลยต้องข่มความรู้สึกหมั่นไส้เอาไว้ก่อน

"คุณชื่ออะไร"

"ไม่บอก"

ขอเปลี่ยนคำพูด ตอนนี้เขาคิดว่าเขายอมเสียค่าปรับแลกกับการจับหมอนี่บีบคอเขย่า ๆ สักที  
พอหมดเวลางาน ไม่ใช่พนักงานแล้วก็เลยกล้าจะกวนสินะ?

"นายทำหน้าเหมือนอยากจะฆ่าฉันเลยสตีฟวี่"

เขาไม่ตอบ  
ถามว่าโกรธไหม ก็ไม่ได้โกรธอะไรนะ แต่เขาไม่ชอบความรู้สึกที่เหมือนโดนปั่นให้สับสนแบบนี้

"ชื่อเจมส์ บาร์นส์"

เขาไม่ตอบอีกครั้ง

"เรียกผมว่าบัคกี้ก็ได้นะ"

ไม่ได้ถามถึงขนาดนั้นสักหน่อย

"โอเค ผมขอโทษที่กวน เรื่องข้อความก็ด้วย ผมไปละ ดูท่าคุณจะรำคาญผมนะ"

พนักงานคนนั้น... โอเค บัคกี้ก็ได้ พูดด้วยน้ำเสียงแข็งขึ้นนิดหน่อย ก่อนจะเดินห่างออกไปไกลเรื่อย ๆ

หนีไปแล้วอ่ะ ยังไม่เคลียร์เลย

 

"นี่!! คุณน่ะ!!!!!" ได้ผล บัคกี้หันกลับมา หรี่ตามองเขางง ๆ แล้วหยุดยืนนิ่ง

"ผมไม่ได้รำคาญนะ เรื่องข้อความก็ไม่ได้ว่าอะไร ล...แล้วก็ยินดีที่ได้รู้จัก ผมชื่อสตีเฟน โรเจอร์ คุณรู้แล้ว..." เขายืนมือไปหาอีกคน ไม่เข้าใจตัวเองเหมือนกันว่าทำไมต้องพูดยาวขนาดนั้น แต่ก็พูดไปแล้วนี่นะ

ไม่รู้ว่าเพราะแสงของไฟข้างทางที่ตกกระทบหรือเปล่า เขาถึงรู้สึกเหมือนเห็นคนตรงหน้ายิ้มมุมปาก

 

"ยินดีที่ได้รู้จักอย่างเป็นทางการ" มือหยาบกร้านจับมือเขาแน่นแล้วปล่อยออก

"ถึงผมจะยังงง ๆ อยู่ว่าทำไมคุณถึงทักทายผม แต่ยังไงก็ขอบคุณนะ"

"ไม่มีเหตุผลอะไรมากหรอก ก็แค่ชอบ ผมต้องกลับแล้วก่อนจะดึกกว่านี้ บ๊ายบายคุณสตีฟ"

โบกมือลาแล้วก็วิ่งหายไปเลย  
สตีฟดูเวลาบนนาฬิกาข้อมือของตัวเองแล้วก็ชะงักไป ... ยืนคุยตั้งครึ่งชั่วโมงแน่ะ คงโต้รุ่งอีกแล้ว คิดถูกจริง ๆ ที่ซัดอเมริกาโน่เข้าไป

เขาก้าวยาว ๆ ไปเรียกแท็กซี่กลับคอนโด ดึกขนาดนี้แทบไม่มีรถแล้ว... ขณะที่เหม่อลอยมองทางอยู่ก็เผลอนึกถึงบทสนทนาเมื่อครู่ขึ้นมาซะได้

 

ประโยคสุดท้ายนั่น ถ้าเขาฟังไม่ผิด...

' ก็แค่ชอบ '

หมายความว่ายังไงเนี่ย?

 

แล้ว... ทำไมรู้สึก...เอ่อ เขิน? ความรู้สึกร้อน ๆ ที่หน้านี่มันเรียกว่าเขินใช่ไหม?

 

ไม่มั้ง อาจจะแปลว่าสนใจ... สนใจก็ไม่ใช่! คำนี้ไม่ได้สิ ตอนนี้สตีฟรู้สึกว่าคลังคำศัพท์ในหัวเขาลดฮวบลงอย่างน่าตกใจ

ชอบ ชอบแบบไหนล่ะ ชอบแบบแค่ถูกใจหรือชอบยังไง?

 

พอแทนเหตุผลนี้เข้าไป สมการในหัวก็ลงตัวทันที  
ที่แกล้งพูดเล่น ที่เขียนข้อความ รวมถึงเดินมาหา นั่นมันเรียกว่าจีบหรือเปล่า?

เกิดมาสิบเก้าปีก็พึ่งเคยมีผู้ชายมาบอกชอบ แล้วยังจีบด้วยวิธีแปลกประหลาด...

ไม่ใช่ว่าเขาจะรังเกียจหรืออะไรหรอกนะ แค่ตกใจที่พูดตรงขนาดนี้ ทั้งที่พึ่งเจอ... สตีฟแน่ใจว่าเขาพึ่งเคยเจอบัคกี้ครั้งแรกแน่ ๆ แต่สำหรับบัคกี้ เขาไม่รู้ว่าอีกฝ่ายเจอเขามากี่ครั้งแล้ว

ยิ่งคิดยิ่งไปไกล...

 

คืนนี้ดูท่าจะแย่แล้ว

ไม่ใช่เพราะเขาจะต้องทำงานโต้รุ่ง ไม่ใช่แค่เพราะคาเฟอีน แต่เพราะมีเรื่องบางเรื่องเข้ามาทำให้เขาคิดมากจนนอนไม่หลับแล้ว เพราะงั้นนะ...

 

ไม่ต้องนอนแล้วคืนนี้!


	2. Chapter 2

สามวัน  
สามวันผ่านไปแล้วที่เขาไม่เห็นสตีฟ

อุตส่าห์เก็บข้อมูลมาตั้งสามเดือนกว่าจนได้ช่วงเวลาที่แน่นอนแล้วแท้ ๆ ให้ตายสิ อย่าบอกนะว่ามันจะจบแค่นี้ น่าจะรออีกหน่อย…  
มันเป็นแค่การคิดไปเอง แต่ถ้าอีกฝ่ายจะหลบหน้าเขาจริง เขาคงต้องถอยไปตั้งหลักไกล ๆ แล้วใช้เวลาฟื้นตัวอีกนานพอดู

รีบทำอะไรโง่ ๆ ไปก็อย่างนี้ล่ะบัคกี้… มือหนายกขึ้นนวดขมับตัวเบา ๆ ก่อนจะเดินออกไปทำงานต่อ แต่เปลี่ยนจากแคชเชียร์มาชงกาแฟแทน งานนี้สนุกกว่าเยอะ ถึงแม้ว่าจะยุ่งจนมือเป็นระวิงต่างจากงานแคชเชียร์ที่แค่จิ้มจอทัชสกรีน แตะการ์ด ทอนเงิน…

…โอเค ยอมรับก็ได้ว่าที่หนีมาชงกาแฟก็เพราะเขาไม่อยากจะเสียสมาธิในการทำงานไปกับการลุ้นว่าเมื่อไหร่สตีฟจะมาอยู่ที่หน้าแคชเชียร์ ด้วยเหตุผลนั้นเขาเลยคิดว่าอยู่หน้าเครื่องมือชงกาแฟพวกนี้ดีกว่าเยอะ จดจ่ออยู่กับสูตรกาแฟคงดีกว่า

 

“คาราเมลมัคคิอาโต้ครับ”

เสียงคุ้น ๆ …  
ไม่ เขาจะไม่หันไปมองหรอก ถึงจะเห็นอยู่ว่าเป็นหนุ่มผมทองคนที่เขารออยู่

บัคกี้รับแก้วมาแล้วจัดการทำตามออเดอร์ในเวลาไม่กี่นาที จนเสร็จเรียบร้อยเขาก็วางไว้บนบาร์แล้วหันกลับไปทำออเดอร์ต่อไปทันที เหมือนเขาจะเห็นว่าสตีฟทำท่าเหมือนอยากพูดอะไรสักอย่าง แต่ก็เงียบแล้วเดินไปทางที่ตั้งของโต๊ะประจำ

ไม่ว่าสตีฟจะอยากพูดอะไร ความรู้สึกเขามันบอกว่าอย่าพึ่งฟังตอนนี้… ยังไม่อยากเห็นความพยายามตลอดสามเดือนพังเพราะการกระทำโง่ ๆ ที่เผลอใจทำไป… เหตุผลนี้มันเห็นแก่ตัวไป เขารู้ดี แต่ก็จะทำยังไงได้ล่ะ ขอยืดเวลาไปอีกสีกสองสามวันก็ยังดี

แปลกดีที่ไม่เจอก็คิดถึง พอเจอก็… เอ่อ หน่วง ๆ … อายุก็ไม่ใช่เด็กแล้ว ความรักผ่านเข้ามาในชีวิตก็หลายครั้ง แต่กับครั้งนี้มันแตกต่าง ไม่ใช่แค่เพราะอีกฝ่ายเป็นผู้ชาย แต่มันแตกต่างเพราะว่าเป็นความรู้สึกที่เขาแทบไม่หวังอะไรเลย

แค่มอง ฟังเสียงอีกฝ่ายสั่งกาแฟด้วยเสียงง่วง ๆ มันก็พอแล้ว  
เรื่องวันก่อนเลยนับว่าเป็นความผิดพลาดครั้งยิ่งใหญ่ในชีวิต  
ยิ่งคิดยิ่งรู้สึกท้อแปลก ๆ … งั้นต้องเลิกคิดชั่วคราว

 

*****

 

อีกชั่วโมงนึงจะถึงเวลาปิดร้านแล้ว  
วันนี้เขาโดนฝากให้จัดการปิดร้านแทนเพื่อนอีกคนที่มีธุระด่วนต้องกลับไปก่อน ที่ได้รับเลือกก็เพราะวันก่อนนั้นเขาอาสาทำเอง… ผลข้างเคียงสินะ

ยิ่งดึกลูกค้าก็ยิ่งบางตาลงไป แต่คนที่เขาใส่ใจน่ะ ยังไม่เดินออกมาสักที สงสัยจะทำงานดึกอีกแล้ว

เมื่อเห็นว่าลูกค้าทยอยออกไปหมดแล้ว เขาก็เดินไปที่โต๊ะนั้น แล้วก็เห็นเด็กหนุ่มนอนฟุบหลับอยู่และมีแว่นวางอยู่ใกล้ ๆ

โต๊ะนี่มันหลับสบายขนาดนั้นเลยเหรอ?

ก่อนที่จะรู้ตัว บัคกี้ก็นั่งลงข้าง ๆ คนหลับและยื่นมือออกไปแล้ว นิ้วเรียวเกลี่ยเส้นผมที่ปรกหน้าอยู่ออกให้ได้เห็นใบหน้าของอีกคนชัด ๆ ในระยะประชิด แพขนตายาวสวย ริมฝีปากฉ่ำที่เผยอออกหน่อย ๆ นั่นมันน่าจูบมากเลยนะ … แต่ด้วยความที่เขามีความเป็นสุภาพบุรุษมากพอ ทั้งหมดที่เขาทำก็คือลูบหัวอีกฝ่ายเบา ๆ

นั่งทำอย่างนั้นอยู่นานเท่าไรไม่รู้ เขารู้สึกตัวอีกทีก็ตอนที่อีกฝ่ายก็จับมือเขาไว้แล้ว

นัยน์ตาสีโทนเดียวกันกับเขามองมาอย่างง่วง ๆ ก่อนสตีฟจะขยี้ตาแล้วพูดจางึมงำในลำคอ “ผมมีเรื่องอยากคุยด้วย”

บัคกี้ บาร์นส์ อยากหยุดเวลาไว้ตรงนี้เหลือเกิน  
ยังไม่พร้อมจะคุยอะไรเลย คือ… นั่นล่ะ เขากำลังกลัว … แม้ว่าการที่สตีฟลงทุนรอจนร้านปิดจะทำให้เขารู้สึกดีใจนิดหน่อย มันก็ยังลบความกังวลออกไปไม่ได้

แต่ในเมื่อมันมาถึงจุดนี้แล้ว… ก็ได้แต่ปล่อยให้มันไปต่อใช่ไหม?

 

“คุณตอบผมหน่อยสิ”

“อ่า…..” จะให้ตอบอะไรล่ะ อย่ามาทำตาหงอย ๆ ใส่ฉันนะ อย่าทำอย่างนั้น!!!

“คุณชอบผมเหรอ”

…ชอบ ชอบมาก ชอบหมดใจไปเลย ฉันจะไม่บอกหรอกว่าฉันมองนายมาตั้งสามเดือน จำได้หมดเลยว่านายสั่งอะไรบ้าง เฮ้ ฉันไม่ใช่สตอล์คเกอร์นะอย่าเพิ่งเข้าใจผิด

“คิดว่าไงล่ะ” นั่นล่ะ ทั้งหมดที่เขาพูดออกไปได้มีแค่นั้นล่ะ…

“มันแปลก” สตีฟพูดเสียงเบาแล้วก็ก้มหน้า

ตอนนี้เหงื่อที่มือของอีกฝ่ายออกเยอะมาก… ตื่นเต้น? ตื่นเต้นที่มาคุยกันน่ะนะ?  
ทีแรกก็เป็นแค่การจับข้อมือธรรมดา แต่ตอนนี้มันกลายเป็นการจับแบบประสานนิ้วไปแล้ว เขาไม่ได้ฉวยโอกาสนะ จริง ๆ เชื่อเถอะ

 

“คุณคงไม่ได้นั่งรอจนรากงอกเพราะอยากถามแค่นี้หรอกใช่ไหม”

“ถ้าผมอยากถามแค่นี้จะทำไมเล่า! ถ้ารู้ว่ารอนานก็ช่วยตอบให้มันมีอะอะไรมากกว่านี้ไม่ได้เหรอครับ ผมไม่ชอบที่ตอบด้วยคำถามเลย”

สตีฟขมวดคิ้ว แล้วก็พยายามจะดึงมือออก แน่นอนที่สุดว่าเขาไม่ยอมปล่อยให้หลุดไปหรอก

“ถ้าตอบแล้วจะเป็นยังไงล่ะ? อ๋ออืมโอเค ขอบคุณนะ จบ อย่างนี้น่ะเหรอ? ที่คุณถามมาน่ะ คุณเตรียมใจรับคำตอบไว้แล้วหรือไง”

เขาเพิ่งรู้ตัวว่าตัวเองพูดด้วยเสียงไร้ความรู้สึกมากขนาดไหนก็ตอนที่สตีฟเงียบและสีหน้าดูไม่ค่อยดี

 

“ผม…แค่อยากถามให้มั่นใจ….. คืนนั้น…คุณพูดแล้วก็หนีไปเลย…..” ครับ ยอมรับผิดแล้วครับ

“ถ้ามั่นใจแล้วยังไงต่อ?”

“ผมไม่รู้… นี่! ทีแรกผมถามไม่ใช่เหรอ ทำไมกลายเป็นคุณถามผมล่ะ”

“ไม่รู้สิ”

“ผมจะสรุปเอาเลยแล้วกันว่าคุณน่ะชอบผม ผมเข้าใจนะเพราะมีคนบอกว่าผมดูดีบ่อยอยู่แล้ว”

มีอย่างที่ไหนพูดชมตัวเองไปแก้มก็แดงไป… น่ารัก

“ทำไมถึงชอบผมล่ะ”

“ก็แค่ชอบ”

“แค่นั้น ?”

“ก็ชอบเวลานายทำหน้าง่วง ๆ สั่งกาแฟเสียงงึมงำ เดินมานั่งโต๊ะนี้ ทำงาน กลับ วันต่อมาก็ลูปเหมือนเดิม บางทีก็มานั่งเล่น บางทีก็นั่งเหม่อ ไม่รู้ เอาเป็นว่ารู้ตัวอีกทีก็มองอยู่ตลอด”

 

เขาสรุปออกมาได้แค่นี้จริง ๆ … เกรงว่าถ้าพูดทั้งหมดคงต้องขอสมุดสักเล่ม

 

“อ๋อ….. นึกว่า…”

“นึกว่า…?”

“ก็…” สตีฟพูดเว้นครู่หนึ่ง “ปกติผมจะโดนมองแปลก ๆ … แบบ สายตาน่ากลัว…” 

อ๋อ เรื่องนั้นน่ะพอเข้าใจอยู่นะเพราะหุ่นนายน่ะสุดยอดไปเลย ถึงจะใส่แว่นท่าทางดูเนิร์ดแต่นั่นกลับเพิ่มความน่ารักมากขึ้นไปอีก…  
สายตาน่ากลัวนี่หมายถึงพวกที่ลวนลามด้วยสายตาหรือเปล่า? ดูท่าสตีฟจะกลัว ๆ … แกล้งสักหน่อยดีไหม?

 

“ฉันไม่พูดไม่ได้แปลว่าไม่ได้คิดนะ”

“คุณบัคกี้!” สตีฟตวาดแหว แล้วแก้มก็ยังแดงขึ้นอีก

“ครั้งแรกไม่ตั้งใจ ครั้งที่สองจงใจมาเอง มันน่าคิดอยู่นะ ในที่เงียบ ๆ แบบนี้เนี่ย…”

“ผม…ผมจะกลับแล้ว!!!” หนุ่มผมทองมองเขาด้วยสายตาไม่พอใจแล้วก็สะบัดมือออก

 

ท่าทางยังกับหนุ่มเวอร์จิ้น  
.  
.

หรือว่าจะเวอร์จิ้นจริง ?

 

“ล้อเล่นน่า ถ้าคิดอย่างนั้นจริงฉันทำไปตั้งแต่วันแรกแล้ว” สตีฟยังคงทำหน้าไม่เชื่อ… ช่วยไม่ได้ บัคกี้มองนาฬิกาบนข้อมือแล้วก็พบว่าใกล้ถึงเวลาจะต้องจัดการทุกอย่างแล้ว ดังนั้นเขาควรหยุดเล่นแล้วทำงานก่อน “นายออกไปก่อนไหม หรือจะกลับเลยก็ได้ ไม่ได้ไล่ ย้ำอีกครั้ง ไม่ได้ไล่ ฉันต้องเก็บของ ฉันลืมไปแล้วว่าฉันต้องปิดร้าน”

บ่นพึมพำกับตัวเองแล้วก็เดินแยกออกมาเลย ยกเก้าอี้ ปิดม่าน ปัดกวาดนิดหน่อย เช็คของ… ใช้เวลานานพอสมควร ที่วันก่อนมันเร็วก็เพราะเขาทำเสร็จเกือบหมดแล้วถึงไปปลุก ให้ตายสิ วันนี้น่าจะเก็บของก่อนเดินไปหาสตีฟ ใครจะคิดล่ะว่าอีกฝ่ายจะเอาเรื่องนี้มาถามเขาแบบนี้ ตรงไปตรงกลับสินะ บอกตรง ๆ แล้วก็กลับมาถามแบบตรง ๆ ไม่อ้อมค้อมอะไร…

สตีฟจะยังรออยู่ไหมเนี่ย หรือจะโกรธกลับไปแล้ว?

 

ยอมรับเลยว่าเขาแปลกใจมากจริง ๆ ที่พอเดินออกมาก็พบว่าคนที่เหมือนจะโกรธเขาเมื่อกี๊ยังยืนรออยู่ แว่นสายตาถูกเสียบไว้บนเสื้อแทนที่จะใส่อย่างปกติ ก็ดีนะ เขาคิดว่าเขาชอบมองตาคู่นั้นตรง ๆ มากกว่าผ่านเลนส์แว่น

 

“ถ…ถ้ากลับก่อนก็จะพลาดถามไปอีกหลายอย่าง” อีกฝ่ายโพล่งขึ้นเหมือนรู้ว่าเขาคิดอะไร เขาไม่ได้ตอบอะไรกลับไป แค่หัวเราะเบา ๆ   
“คุณบัคกี้…” เอาอีกแล้วเสียงแบบนี้ ….. อยากตะโกนใส่ว่าหยุดทำเสียงแบบนี้เถอะ ใจอ่อนจนเหลวเป็นน้ำแล้ว

“เมื่อกี๊ต้องขอโทษด้วยนะ แล้วก็ที่ผมหายไป คุณอาจจะคิดว่าผมหลบหน้าหรืออะไร… แต่ที่จริงผมไม่ได้จะรังเกียจหรืออะไรนะ ผมแค่ทำตัวไม่ถูก… ผมไม่รู้ว่าคุณมองผมมานานเท่าไร…”

“ไม่ต้องขอโทษ อันนั้นฉันเข้าใจ ฉันสิต้องขอโทษที่แกล้ง ส่วนคำถามนั่น ฉันมองนายมาประมาณสามเดือน น่าจะ”

“อ่า สามเดือน… สามเดือนที่คุณเห็นผมที่นี่มันก็แค่ส่วนนึงในชีวิตผม คุณชอบผมแค่เพราะสิ่งที่คุณเห็นที่นี่ไม่ได้หรอก”

“นายรู้ไหมว่าฉันคิดแบบนั้นมากี่ครั้ง”

สตีฟส่ายหัว

“ในสามเดือนกว่าที่ผ่านมา ฉันคิดเป็นล้านครั้งได้เลยมั้ง ว่าตัวเองจะชอบคนที่เจอหน้ากันแค่ที่ร้านกาแฟได้ยังไง คุยก็ไม่เคย ทุกอย่างที่ฉันรู้ก็แค่นายอาจจะเป็นนักศึกษา ชื่อสตีเฟน โรเจอร์ วันไหนมาด้วยท่าทางเหนื่อย ๆ จะสั่งอเมริกาโน่ วันไหนมานั่งเล่นก็สั่งเมนูอื่นสลับไปเรื่อย แต่นายแทบไม่แตะพวกขนมเลย จนฉันแปลกใจว่านายอาจจะไม่ชอบ เลยลองแนะนำแต่ฉันก็พบว่านายก็โอเคกับมันดี… ฉันรู้แค่นี้ แล้วฉันก็ชอบที่จะมองนายทำแบบนี้ไปเรื่อย ๆ ฉันอยากเลิกนะ ลองแล้ว แต่แค่สองวันก็กลับไปสังเกตนายเหมือนเดิม ความรู้สึกมันห้ามไม่ได้ พอฉันแน่ใจว่าตัวฉันเองคงชอบนายเข้าแล้วจริง ๆ ฉันก็คิดได้ว่าฉันไม่ควรจะทำอะไรมากไปกว่าการเฝ้ามองนายเงียบ ๆ … แต่ก็ทำไปแล้ว วันนั้น…”

 

พอเขาพูดจบสตีฟก็ก้มหน้าหลบตา

“ถ้านายไม่โอเคฉันจะกลับไปอยู่เงียบ ๆ เหมือนเดิม เรื่องที่ฉันพูดก็ลืม ๆ มันไปก็ได้นะ”

หมดแล้วความกังวล พูดออกไปหมดแล้ว

 

“ถ้าคุณจะให้ผมลืมมันก็ได้นะ…” ในที่สุดอีกฝ่ายก็พูดขึ้นมา “แต่… ผมไม่เข้าใจตัวเอง ผมอาจจะแค่แปลกใจก็เลยคิดเรื่องของคุณมากจนนอนไม่หลับไปเอง หรืออาจเป็นเพราะกาแฟ… คุณเป็นคนแปลกหน้าสำหรับผมนะ แต่คืนนั้นเกือบทั้งคืนผมได้ยินแต่เสียงคุณพูดประโยคนั้นอยู่ในหัวจนผมตาสว่างแล้วมานั่งคิด…”

สตีฟพูดอย่างนี้คือกำลังจะบอกว่านอนไม่หลับเพราะเขาเป็นต้นเหตุเหรอ ?

“เอ่อ… ผมคิดว่าผมก็ไม่ได้ว่าอะไรนะ ถ้าคุณจะเริ่มจีบ เอ่อ คงใช้คำนั้นได้ใช่ไหม คือทำแบบนั้นแบบจริงจังขึ้นมาก็ได้ หรืออาจจะถอยกลับมาเป็นเพื่อนกันก่อนดีไหม… ผมไม่ได้ไม่ชอบคุณ แต่ก็ไม่ได้ชอบ ผมรู้สึกดีนะที่มีคนสังเกตผมแบบนี้ ถึงมันจะฟังดูน่ากลัวไปหน่อย แต่เพราะเป็นคุณก็เลยรู้สึกว่ามันไม่อันตราย… ค่อย ๆ ทำความรู้จักกันไปก็น่าจะดีนะ”

“นายพูดยาวจัง สรุปคือนายจะบอกว่าให้ฉันจีบนายได้ว่างั้นสิ” สตีฟที่หน้าแดงไปถึงหูพยักหน้าหงึกหงัก “พูดเหมือนให้ความหวังฉันเลย ลองจีบไปก่อนถ้านายไม่โอเคก็เขี่ยฉันทิ้งงั้นเหรอ?”

“ผมไม่ได้หมายความว่าอย่างนั้น…คือ…”

“คือ?”

“ผมแค่อยากรู้จักคุณมากกว่านี้…”

ฉึก… รู้สึกเหมือนโดนยิงกลางใจ  
ใครก็ได้บอกสตีฟทีว่าอย่าใช้เสียงงอแงกับสายตาลูกหมาแบบนี้ คนเห็นจะตายเอา

“มันไม่แฟร์เลยที่คุณรู้ว่าผมชอบทำอะไรยังไงบ้าง ถึงมันจะเป็นแค่ส่วนนึงแต่ผมก็คิดว่ามันไม่แฟร์ เพราะสำหรับผม นอกจากชื่อกับอาชีพผมก็ไม่รู้อะไรเกี่ยวกับคุณเลย ถ้าทำอย่างนี้ก็จะได้ทำความรู้จักกันมากขึ้นไปอีก ไม่ได้เจอกันแค่ที่ร้านกาแฟแต่ได้เห็นด้านอื่น ๆ อีกไงครับ”

“ที่นายหายไปสามวันนี่นายไปวางแผนการจีบมาให้ฉันหรือไงเนี่ย” น่าตกใจอยู่นะที่อีกฝ่ายร่ายยาวมาเป็นขั้นตอนแถมให้เหตุผลมาแบบนี้… ได้รู้อีกอย่างว่าสตีฟเป็นคนจริงจัง และคิดว่าอาจจะจริงจังมากเกินเหตุ

“ผมติดแก้รายงานจนแทบไม่ได้นอนต่างหาก”

พอตอบกลับมาแล้วยู่หน้าอย่างนั้นเขาก็อดขำพรืดไม่ได้ น่ารักอีกแล้ว

“ไม่มีงานแล้วหรือไงถึงยังไม่รีบกลับ”

“เผื่อคุณจะลืม นี่มันฟรายเดย์ไนท์ ถึงจะมีงานผมก็มีเวลาอีกตั้งสองวัน”

ใช่ … เขาลืมจริง ๆ

“เอ้อ ช่างเถอะ บ้านนายไกลไหม ให้ไปส่งไหม?”

“ผมอยู่คอนโด มันไกลพอสมควรไม่ต้องส่งหรอกครับ”

“รีบกลับเถอะ จะเที่ยงคืนอยู่แล้ว”

“ไล่ผมเหรอ”

“เป็นห่วงไม่ได้หรือไง”

 

เงียบ … ทั้งคนพูดทั้งคนฟัง

 

“โอเค ผมกลับก็ได้…”

“เดี๋ยวก่อน”

“ครับ?”

“ขอเบอร์โทร.ได้หรือเปล่า ?”

พูดไปแล้วก็นึกอยากตบปากตัวเองสักที นี่มันจะเร็วไปไหม แต่คิด ๆ ดูแล้ว สตีฟก็ให้เขาจีบได้แล้วนี่ คงไม่ว่าหรอก

 

“คิดว่าจะไม่ขอแล้ว” ถึงจะพูดเสียงกวน ๆ แต่แก้มที่ยังคงแดงอยู่เป็นหลักฐานอย่างดีว่าสตีฟเขิน… เขินมากแน่ ๆ สกิลยังห่างชั้นกันมากไอ้น้อง

ขณะที่สตีฟกำลังกดเบอร์โทรศัพท์อยู่ เขาก็เอื้อมมือไปแตะแก้มเนียนใสเบา ๆ นุ่มอย่างที่คิดไว้เลย

“ห้ามบีบนะ เจ็บ”

“พูดจาเหมือนเด็กสามขวบ”

“สิบเก้าครับ”

“ไม่ได้ถามเลยนะ” เขาแกล้งบ่นตอนที่รับโทรศัพท์กลับมาก่อนจะลองกดโทร.

“ยืนอยู่นี่แล้วจะโทร.ทำไมครับ” สตีฟถือโทรศัพท์หันจอมาทางเขาแล้วก็กดตัด

“เผื่อนายให้เบอร์ปลอมไง”

“ตลกแล้วคุณ”

“เรียกแค่ชื่อก็ได้”

“คุณยังไม่เรียกผมด้วยชื่อเลย”

 

“ก็ได้ สตีฟ”

“โอเคครับบัคกี้”

 

ดูความน่ารักนี่สิ… บอกทีว่าเขาจะหยุดชอบยังไงไหว

 

“กลับเถอะสตีฟ ถึงแล้วบอกด้วยนะ”

“อืออออ”

“แท็กซี่มาแน่ะ”

“ไปแล้วนะครับ ไว้เจอกันนะบัคกี้”

 

ว่าแล้วก็เดินไปโบกรถแล้วขึ้นไปเลย  
พูดลาด้วยคำว่าไว้เจอกัน… ก็ดีนะ หมายความตามนั้นจริง ๆ

เขาถอนหายใจแล้วเดินกลับคอนโดที่อยู่ใกล้ ๆ เหมือนทุกวัน  
ถ้าเริ่มแล้วจบที่เป็นเพื่อนก็คงพอทำใจได้อยู่ล่ะมั้ง… ลองคิดดูแล้วก็รู้สึกแย่หน่อย ๆ แต่ว่ามันก็ดีที่ไม่โดนเกลียด

เมื่อกลับมาถึงห้องแล้วบัคกี้ก็วางของ ถอดเสื้อผ้าล้างหน้าแล้วล้มตัวลงนอนบนเตียงด้วยความเพลียทันที และก่อนที่เขาจะหลับก็ได้ยินเสียงเรียกเข้าดังขึ้น

 

“ว่าไง…”

/ ฝันดีนะครับ /

ตัดสาย…..  
พูดแล้วตัดสายไปเลย…..  
สตีเฟน โรเจอร์ทำให้เขาชอบจนแทบคลั่งตายอยู่แล้ว รู้ตัวบ้างหรือเปล่าเนี่ย จงใจแกล้งกันใช่ไหม แล้วหัวใจนี่อีก จะเต้นแรงอีกนานไหม เต้นหนักยิ่งกว่าดื่มอเมริกาโน่สี่ช็อต… สตีฟนะสตีฟ… ถ้าเขานอนไม่หลับขึ้นมานะ….. จะทำทุกวีธีเพื่อหาทางเอาคืนเลยคอยดู

คนอะไรไม่รู้…แค่คิดถึงก็ทำให้ใจสั่นได้แล้ว

ไม่ดีเลย…  
กลัวว่าหัวใจจะวายเอาถ้าเขายังโดนสตีฟน่ารักใส่แบบนี้ไปเรื่อย ๆ

แต่ว่ากันตามจริง ถึงมันจะไม่ดี เขาก็เต็มใจจะกิน ถ้าเป็นคาเฟอีนแก้วนี่ล่ะก็…

จะมีผลเสียยังไงก็ยอมหมดแล้ว

 

You’re bad to me. So bad to me. Oh boy, you’re like a caffeine.

**Author's Note:**

> #ฟิคคาเฟอีน  
> #yulatyfic


End file.
